Generally, the present invention is directed to oscillators, and more particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention are directed to configurable spread spectrum oscillators.
Oscillators may be used in power supplies to achieve a plurality of functionality, for example, sinusoidal or time-varying output. Spread spectrum oscillators produce a frequency sweep of time-varying outputs which may be very useful in reducing electromagnetic interference in power supplies as well as for providing additional functionality.